Run devil, run
by Unarmored
Summary: Ichigo, de nature indomptable, participera à un concours d'esclaves où il y rencontrera Grimmjow Jaggerjack, yakusa renommé. Tandis que le roux tentera d'acquérir sa liberté, la panthère fera tout pour l'enchainer. "Cours démon, cours" ronronna-t-il, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. EN RÉÉCRITURE.


**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

 **Raiting : M**

 **Genre :** UA, léger OOC

 **Disclaimer :** Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Tite Kubo, l'histoire et l'univers en revanche, sont à moi.

 **Synopsis :**

Certains humains sont achetés, vendus, utilisés, abusés… Cette situation a été mise en place par les chefs du gouvernement, visant à enlever tous droits aux criminels jugés « dangereux ». Pour tenir ces « Animaux » au respect, ils sont forcés d'ingérer un poison mortel, dépendant d'un remède quotidien que seuls leurs propriétaires seront en mesure de leur administrer.

C'est dans ces conditions-là qu'Ichigo, un Animal de concours, vivra sous le joug d'Hirako Shinji, un homme riche et magnanime. Et alors que sa vie était correcte, parsemée de concours dont il remportait presque tous les prix, elle changera du tout au tout lors d'une course d'Animaux où il perdra. Il se fera alors remarquer par Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un célèbre mafieux connu pour son immense harem, qui tentera d'avoir Ichigo, peu importe le prix.

S'en suit alors une course mortelle entre un Animal indomptable et un Maitre intraitable.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Faites vos jeux

 **Il tomba. Et pour la énième fois, se releva, puis continua à courir comme si la mort elle-même le pourchassait. Et comme dans un mauvais rêve, le sol sembla l'attirer des ses bras velus, raclant ses genoux nus contre la surface granuleuse.** Un bruit écorché sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il essuyait son front humide de sueur, dégageant quelques mèches qui collaient à son épiderme. **Un, deux, noir, trois, gris, quatre, cinq, rouge, il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité un peu plus chaque seconde, alors que ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort.** Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe, roula sur sa joue imberbe et s'échoua dans le creux de son cou, tandis que son ventre se contractait à chaque respiration **. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il tomba à nouveau, croisant le regard de la créature qu'il avait tant fuis, et ses yeux empli d'une haine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tout lui était inconnu ici, sauf ce visage.**

 **Sa fin.**

«_ Réveille-toi rouquine, le patron veut te voir. Tonna une voix enrouée par le tabac, étouffée par la porte métallique qui les séparaient.

Ladite rouquine se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé et suintant, puis se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Niveau réveil, il avait connu mieux ! Mais que voulez-vous, un peu de douceur et de tact risquait d'écorcher ces belles brutes accros à la nicotine.

_ Elle va te culbuter la rouquine ! » -vociféra notre charmant protagoniste, récoltant un simple ricanement méprisant.

Il s'esclaffa intérieurement puis réprima un frisson de dégout à l'idée de faire l'amour à un homme. Non, une poitrine, des fesses rebondies et une bouche pulpeuse, c'était la seule chose qui l'excitait. Et c'est donc sur cette pensée qu'Ichigo, vingt-et-un ans et un petit mètre soixante-quatorze, entama la pire journée de sa vie.

Etant plus que disposé à émerger de son sommeil perfide, le jeune homme remua lentement ses membres sous les draps fins, froissant doucement le tissu et frissonnant des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il étira ensuite son bras jusqu'au rebord du lit, faisant rouler ses muscles encore tendus de la nuit, et y attrapa un t-shirt blanc qu'il avait abandonné ici la veille.

Il papillonna des yeux, décollant ses paupières qui semblaient s'être scellées entre elles et s'humidifia brièvement les lèvres. Ses pupilles caramel se posèrent sur le réveil digital placé sur la table de nuit, indiquant quatre heures du matin, puis il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, enfilant le bout de tissu blanc et un caleçon qui trainait sur la table.

Arrivé devant la vitre, il observa sa ville recouverte par l'épais voile sombre de la nuit, les commerces ouverts et les gens vivant à une heure où, autrefois, l'humanité dormait. La multitude de lumières rendaient le paysage presque féérique, mais cette fantaisie retombait bien vite à la vue des combats de rue et des avenues tachées de sang. Pour certains, cette violence constante et l'omniprésence de l'argent rendait l'air irrespirable, mais pour notre héros, cette ambiance était aussi vitale que l'oxygène l'était à ses poumons.

Rassasié par cette vue, il se dirigea ensuite vers son mince placard et enfila sans trop d'intérêt un jean skinny noir et un bonnet gris, puis chaussa ses converses oranges en quatrième vitesse et rejoignis la porte métallique. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant un petit miroir rectangulaire et sourit malicieusement à son propre reflet, satisfait de son physique fin et élancé parfaitement mis en valeur dans ces vêtements premier prix, puis s'élança hors de son box.

Après avoir traversé l'immense maison dans laquelle il vivait, il pénétra fermement dans un vaste salon au style occidental, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui, pendant que son maitre buvait tranquillement son thé.

«_ Ichigo, ne peux-tu pas être plus doux avec cette pauvre porte ? Minauda ce dernier en reprenant une gorgée.

Ledit Ichigo roula des yeux mais ne dit rien, et son propriétaire, habitué à ces absences de réponses, afficha une mine d'un sérieux extraordinaire.

_ Bien, trêve de plaisanterie. Tu sais que ce soir, tu as une course d'une importance capitale, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point une course pour trois est cruciale pour moi, Shin. Assura le roux, laissant tomber les formalités face à son maitre.

_ Je le conçois, une course pour trois est une course où seuls trois des animaux présents seront en mesure de rester en vie, tu n'as donc pas d'autres choix que d'être sur le podium. Développa-t-il calmement. Jusqu'à présent, tu n'as participé qu'à des courses pour dix, et je n'aurais pas changé ça s'il n'y avait pas une friandise pour nous à la fin.

Le sourire qu'abordait son propriétaire à cet instant aurait pu faire pâlir Ichigo s'il ne le connaissait pas assez, mais cette expression promettait une récompense de taille. Cet homme, Hirako Shinji, avait une vilaine attirance envers l'argent et tout ce qui lui accordait un quelconque pouvoir, mais l'Animal n'osait s'en plaindre, satisfait de sa vie plus que confortable malgré sa condition.

_ Je t'écoute. Sourit notre protagoniste en se léchant les lèvres avidement.

_ Un invité spécial nous fera l'honneur de sa présence, et le bruit court qu'il va lâcher un nombre impensable de billets lors des enchères s'il trouve un produit à son goût. Continua-t-il, prenant soin de détacher chacun de ses mots d'une voix grave.

Le roux se raidit, un frisson d'horreur parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. _Les enchères_ , la hantise des animaux, la bête noire des coureurs aux physiques attrayants. Cette coutume est telle qu'avant chaque course ou regroupement de propriétaires, les animaux sont mis en vente pour une durée déterminée, contraint à obéir à tous les désirs de leur acheteur pendant le temps imparti. Jusqu'ici, Shinji n'avait encore jamais marchandé Ichigo et il lui en avait été reconnaissant, mais le visage sérieux de son vis-à-vis dissipait toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour lui.

_ Je veux que ce soir, tu apparaisses comme la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Je veux que ce soit toi qu'il choisisse parmi tous. Je veux que ce soit moi, la main qui attrapera tout cet argent. »

 **Devant la villa Hirako, 15h40:**

Shinji commençait à sérieusement s'énerver. Les enchères commençaient à 16h pile, et à moins que cette imbécile de fraise n'arrive maintenant, jamais ils n'y seraient à temps. Bon sang, il ne lui avait pas demandé de se jeter d'un pont, seulement de passer une nuit avec un homme qui lui promettait une somme d'argent assez grande pour arrêter les courses pendant au moins un an. Hirako ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi cet Animal refusait si ardemment de se faire étreindre par un homme, lui-même ayant essayé de mettre le rouquin dans son lit, jamais il n'avait pu ne serait-ce que l'effleurer.

Tapant frénétique des pieds et les yeux toujours rivés sur sa montre en or, le propriétaire était adossé à sa limousine et se contenait d'exploser. Le blond releva la tête quand le roux s'approcha de lui, le laissant prendre place après lui dans la voiture.

«_ Je ne te pardonnerais pas. Cracha l'animal en regardant à travers la vitre teintée.

_ Je ne te le demande pas. » Répondit l'intéressé en le toisant méchamment.

L'atmosphère était électrique et même le chauffeur du desserrer sa cravate tant il étouffait. Le reste du trajet se passe dans la même ambiance, un silence pesant planant dans l'habitacle de la voiture de luxe. Ichigo semblait sur le point d'exploser, tapant frénétique sur l'accoudoir, tandis que le blond fixait le paysage, les traits impassible et les lèvres pincées.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, le chauffeur vint leur ouvrir, ravalant quelques bouffées de chaleur tant le regard des deux hommes était insoutenable et se dépêcha de déguerpir. Le rouquin papillonna des yeux, ses pupilles prisent d'assaut par le soleil aveuglant, et commença à se diriger vers le stade avec désinvolture, masquant avec brio le stresse qui commençait à lui tordre le ventre.

Et en plus de ça, courir sous le soleil représentait une vraie torture, pensa Ichigo amèrement en pensant que le ciel s'acharnait vraiment sur lui aujourd'hui.

Ils doublèrent la file s'étant formée devant l'entrée du stade, composée principalement de classes sociales moyennes, qui voulait juste se divertir de leurs quotidiens fades en regardant des humains s'entre-tuer. Charmant. En fixant la foule, l'Animal capta plusieurs regards amusés et leurs présenta son majeur, comme pour leur promettre qu'ils ne le verraient pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Il tourna ensuite son regard sur son maitre marchant devant lui, glissant sur ses cheveux blonds mi- longs et ses épaules carrées, pas trop larges, s'attardant sur son costume gris et sa montre en or _. S'il avait vraiment envie de se faire de l'argent, il pouvait tout simplement vendre son cul au lieu du mien_ , renifla le roux avec dédain.

Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée privée seulement lorsque son nez butta doucement contre le dos du blond, trop pris dans sa contemplation pour s'en rendre compte.

«_ C'est votre coureur, ce gamin ? Avait demandé une armoire à glace devant une porte en métal, ne daignant même pas poser son regard sur ledit gamin.

_ Exact, avait affirmé le propriétaire en esquissant un sourire, et nous sommes un peu pressé pour les ventes, voyez-vous, j'aimerais vraiment repartir riche. Assena-t-il sous le regard ombrageux de l'Animal. »

Le vigil sourit, la rumeur sur l'acheteur généreux ayant fait le tour des amateurs de course, et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sourd, non sans laisser couler son regard sur la future marchandise rousse. Et il devait avouer que le blond avait toutes ses chances de repartir avec le jackpot.

La porte se referma violemment et ils continuèrent de marcher, découvrant un couloir vide tapissé de bleu et pourvu de plantes vertes bien entretenues. L'atmosphère était encore très lourde et Shinji le remarqua, brisant le silence pour s'assurer que son Animal ne ferait rien de stupide et qui pourrait nuire à son compte en banque.

«_ Souviens-toi, je veux que tu sois parfait tout à l'heure, commença-t-il d'un ton sans appel, et ne tente pas de n'en faire qu'à ta tête ou je te renvois dans la merde de laquelle je t'ai sorti.

Ichigo se tendit brusquement, serrant la mâchoire et faisant blanchir la jointure de ses doigts. Doucement, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux de feu, rassurant la petite tête rousse.

_ Si tu t'en sors bien, tu pourras te passer de courses pendant au moins un an. » Sourit-il, faisant doucement se détendre la boule de nerf à ses côtés.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers une porte à l'autre bout du couloir, le pas plus léger, débouchant sur une salle d'accueil privée plutôt banale. Une seule chose captait toute l'attention de l'Animal à cet instant, qui retrouva sa bonne humeur et son sourire aguicheur. Revigoré, il se dirigea félinement vers la rousse plantureuse qui mordillait son stylo de ses lèvres pleines et rouges. Quelles lèvres d'ailleurs, et quel décolleté plongeant ! Elle réajusta une mèche de sa coiffure symétrique en tapant doucement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, inconsciente du prédateur qui s'approchait d'elle à pas de loup.

Ledit prédateur s'accouda au guichet, étirant un sourire affamé et la fixa de ses yeux brûlants quand elle daigna enfin le regarder pour l'informer. Aussitôt leurs regards accrochés, ses joues s'empourprèrent délicieusement et elle bégaya quelques paroles inaudibles, priant pour qu'une quelconque aide lui soit apportée.

Et son vœu fut exaucé par Shinji qui se plaça aux côtés du rouquin, brisant leur petite bulle d'érotisme, et la faisant souffler discrètement de soulagement. Il énonça calmement son nom, conscient du regard agacé de son Animal sur lui, et la femme leur indiqua le chemin avec un petit sourire gêné. Loge 6, aile B. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se préparer pour la présentation, celle-ci débutant dans moins de cinq minutes.

Le blond poussa un soupir inaudible en coulant son regard sur le roux, soulagé qu'en toute circonstance, il restait beau à se damner. Il attirerait peut être l'attention de la grosse tête de la soirée, même habillé ainsi. Il s'était cependant interdit de le vendre à tout autre acheteur présent ce soir, ne voulant pas détruire son coureur pour une récompense qui n'en valait pas la peine, et se doutant que les dix-neuf autres acheteur n'oseraient pas dépenser une telle somme d'argent, même pour un spécimen comme Ichigo.

Ce dernier, en entendant la jolie rousse indiquer le chemin de la salle de vente, ravala un relent de dégout face à cette coutume aussi immonde qu'elle était inutile. Pourquoi des maitres d'esclaves paieraient d'autres esclaves pour s'offrir du bon temps ? Incompréhensible, comme ce monde, songea l'Animal amèrement.

 **Salle des enchères, 16h00:**

Un homme trapu, entouré de femmes n'ayant pas la moitié de son âge et toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, agitant une liasse de billets qu'elles s'empressaient de lécher. Un barbu complètement saoul, manquant de tomber de sa chaise et chantant des obscénités à tue-tête, tout en buvant l'alcool qu'on ne cessait de lui resservir d'une traite. Et comment faisait-il pour ne pas vomir, d'ailleurs ? Une vielle femme ridée et bedonnante, entièrement vêtue de motifs léopards vulgaires, tenant par diverses chaînes des hommes nus aux yeux bandés.

Des gens plus étranges les uns que les autres s'entassaient dans cette sale empestant l'alcool, le tabac froid et le sexe. Certains se montraient fiers d'exhiber leurs propriétés tandis que d'autres, plus discrets, s'asseyaient dans les coins d'ombre que la lumière tamisée ne pouvait combler.

Et c'était lui que l'on traitait de fou, que l'on punissait pour avoir commis un crime qui ne valait pas la moitié des atteintes aux droits de l'homme qui se passaient dans cette salle. Ichigo renifla de dédain, balayant la salle du regard, se demandant au quel de ces tarés il allait être vendu ce soir.

Du côté des marchandises, en revanche, on pouvait observer des personnes à l'allure correcte, certes attachées mais le dos droit et le menton haut. Aucun homme libre ne pouvait rivaliser avec la fierté des Animaux, se battant pour elle, étant la dernière chose qu'il leur restait. D'ailleurs, certains acheteurs étaient souvent très excités devant l'allure droite et insoumise de certains coureurs, le roux étant le maitre en cette matière.

Cependant, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui attirait son acheteur mystérieux, et se contenta donc d'agir comme à son habitude, regardant les maitres comme s'ils étaient des rats et lui, le lion. Shinji sourit devant cette attitude, sachant pertinemment que c'était celle-ci qui faisait tout le charme de son petit rouquin, et attendit la suite avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Arrivait donc le moment des paris pour la course, des femmes dévêtues et chaleureuses passaient entre les tables, ramassant au passage les billets et notant les jeux. Pendant ce temps, les Animaux se jaugeaient discrètement, analysant et observant qui serait digne d'une attention particulière durant la course à venir.

Une fois cette besogne terminée, une voix métallique énonça un par un le nom des coureurs, sans omettre une même phrase qui faisait trembler chaque Animal d'appréhension : _Que les intéressés se lèvent pour l'achat temporaire des marchandises._ Tantôt plusieurs, tantôt aucuns, s'en suivait les enchères qui se terminaient bien trop vite au gout du rouquin, qui sentait son tour arriver à grands pas.

Quand ce fut le moment tant attendu pour Shinji, il vit que huit personnes se levèrent pour sa propriété et ne put réprimer un rictus victorieux. Il vit du coin de l'œil le rouquin déglutir difficilement, angoissant devant le palmarès de gens étranges s'étendant devant lui.

Pourtant, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre, il se sentit sourire de supériorité devant les sommes que ces chiens s'apprêtaient à dépenser pour lui. Son enchère n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, elle se faisait plus agressive et les prix montaient très vite en puissance. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru entendre un jour un tel prix dans une vente d'animaux, pour un seul soir qui plus est. 400 000 Certz*. Un silence s'étendit dans toute la salle, cette voix cachée dans l'ombre venait de souffler tous les autres acheteurs potentiels, et Shinji avec. 400 000, une somme pareille n'avait jamais été dite, généralement, elle ne s'élevait pas au-dessus de 5 000, voire 10 000 si l'animal savait se montrer convainquant. C'était irréel.

«_ Des choses à r'dire ou j'peux avoir mon exclusivité sur c'joli p'tit cul ? » Ronronna presque l'homme sans visage, finissant pour de bon d'imposer son autorité.

Ichigo frissonna imperceptiblement, son ventre se tordant en spirale et sa bouche devenant soudain très sèche. Cette voix rauque et bestiale venait d'arrêter les battements de son cœur, et il se dégouta de ressentir de telles choses seulement avec une vulgaire phrase prononcée par un homme. Mais cette voix n'avait rien à voir avec les autres, elle était chaude et enrouée par le tabac et l'alcool, elle donnait envie de l'écouter des heures. Et sa façon de rétrécir les mots, de faire rouler les syllabes dans le fond de sa gorge, comme un fauve qui ronronnerait avant de vous dévorer sans une seule once de regret.

Pour sortir de sa transe, l'Animal glissa son regard sur Shinji qui semblait aussi subjugué que lui, probablement pour d'autres raisons. Ses petits yeux gris brillaient d'une joie mal contenue devant un tel paquet de billets. Il ne s'était pas trompé en mettant Ichigo à vendre aujourd'hui car jamais il n'aurait d'autres occasions comme celle-ci.

«_ Vendu ! » Souffla le propriétaire, brisant le silence impressionné qui s'était créé et revêtant son masque impassible, seul un petit rictus victorieux trahissait ses émotions.

Pâle, les yeux vitreux, Ichigo refusait de trembler face à ce qui allait indubitablement lui arriver. Ses espoirs que cet homme ne le remarque pas s'étaient totalement envolés au moment où le prix fut annoncé, et il sentait déjà ses yeux le dévorer depuis son coin sombre et isolé.

 _C'est fini,_ pensa-t-il, paniqué, alors qu'il priait pour que quelqu'un l'achève pendant la course.

 _*La monnaie s'étant généralisée dans le monde entier sous forme de Certz ; 5€ = 1Certz_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : 

Voilà, le premier chapitre de la **réécriture** de _Run devil, run_ est sorti ! J'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir, j'avais abandonné toute envie d'écrire mais une amie à moi m'a indirectement encouragée à continuer, alors me voilà. :)

Le premier chapitre peut **paraître semblable** à l'ancien, mais quelques points ont changé, pour ceux ou celles qui avaient suivis l'ancienne édition. Le chapitre deux, lui, sera **totalement différent** , mais je vous laisserais le découvrir par vous-même. ;)

Pour ce qui est de ma fiction _**Aujourd'hui**_ , je suis au milieu du chapitre deux, mais je l'ai laissé en suspens pour me concentrer sur mes fictions principales, soit celle-ci et **_Au rythme de ton roadster_** , que je publie sur **Wattpad**. Mais je ne l'oublie pas, je la continuerais quand les deux autres auront un peu plus avancé.

 **A bientôt** pour le chapitre deux, prenez soin de vous et mangez équilibré. :)

 _Unarmored-_


End file.
